Your blood doesn't matter to me
by TheFlamingMockingjay
Summary: She knows it's wrong. Their parents hate each other. So why does it feel so right? I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea right after reading and watching The Deathly Hallows. This is partially for you, Hayley (fortheloveoffinnick).**

**I own nothing. **

I smile to myself as the train pulls out of King's Cross. Most people would be embarrassed by the way my parents are behaving, but not me. I know that they love me, which is more than I can say for some people. I am lucky, and I know it. I turn to face James and Albus.

This will be both mine and Albus's first year, and we are obviously handling it differently. Mum and Dad have told me all about it, so I am more excited than anything. Albus, on the other hand, has to deal with his brother's persistent antagonizing, so he is worried.

I pat his shoulder, reassuringly. "Don't worry, Albus. I'm sure we'll be fine."

He lends me a wan smile. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

I scrunch up my face in mock concentration. "Hmm. Let me think. Gryffindor, obviously!"

I look over at James, who is deep in conversation with one if his friends, whom I don't remember ever entering the compartment. "What about Ravenclaw? You _are _smart enough."

I smile at him. "I am flattered, Al, but you seem to forget that my Mum Is brilliant, and she was in Gryffindor. I wish to follow in her footsteps."

James chooses that moment to turn and face us. "Well, good old Alby, here, is going to be in Slytherin. He fits all the requirements, after all."

I gape at him. "James, that is a truly horrid thing to say about your brother"

Albus just shrugs. "That's okay. I'll just be the best wizard Slytherin has ever seen. Though, I do wish to be in Gryffindor."

James shoots a scathing look at Albus for not getting upset at his comment, and turns to face his friend. I'm about to say something else to my dear cousin, when a handsome blonde pauses in front of our compartment, luggage in hand.

"Pardon me, but would you mind if it sat here? It seems there are no open compartments." He looks vaguely familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I know him from.

I nod and wave my hand towards an empty seat. He seems nice. My mind swims with possibilities for a friendship.

I smile at him. "So, are you excited?"

He nods enthusiastically. "Oh, yes. I'm thrilled to expand my magic. It's a pity first years can't play quidditch, though. I'm quite good, if I do say so myself."

"Really? My cousin is going to try out for the team. Aren't you, James?" I nudge his side with my elbow. He simply sends a look dripping with hate towards my new friend, before walking out the door to who-knows-where. I rush to apologize. "I'm sorry about that. He is… well, he's not always that way."

He gives a sad smile. "That's alright. Some people don't like me for my family, particularly my father."

I feel so bad for him. No one should have to suffer for the choices their family makes. "Who's your father?"

He sighs. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to get upset."

"Okay." I can't understand who his father could be that would cause me to get upset.

He gives me look. "You have to _promise._"

I purse my lips. "Fine. I promise not to get upset with you."

He takes a deep breath. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is my father."

I should have recognized him from when my father pointed him out in the station, but I wasn't really paying attention. A cold shiver runs through my spine, but I shake it off. He is not to blame for his father's choices, no matter how terrible they were. I decide to give him a chance. "Okay. Well, it's only fair that you know my name. I'm Rose Weasley."

He gasps. "The mudblood's daughter?"

A fire burns through my blood. I can't believe he just insulted my mother. And, here, I thought we could become mates. "Get out."

A remorseful look fills his face. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry. It just slipped out."

I level my gaze with his. "Get _out,_" I repeat.

He stays put but grips his trunk. "Rose, I didn't mean it, I swear."

"I do not wish to repeat myself."

"Just give me another chance. I'm nothing like the boy my father used to be, the boy your parents know." It looks as if it will kill him to leave, and I want to do just what he said. But, anyone who insults my family is no friend of mine.

Albus stands up. I forgot he was there. "Are you deaf, Scorpius?" He speaks his name as if it is the worst insult he can think of. "I believe my dear cousin told you to leave."

Scorpius looks at me with pleading in his eyes. "I will only go at her word."

All anger fades away. It pains me to see someone like this, all because of me. If I were compulsive, I would grip his hand and tell him to stay, but I am known for the good head on my shoulders.

Albus turns to me, as well. "Well, Rose?"

I press my lips together and look down at my hands, which are clasped in my lap. My mind knows I should give the rat the boot. But my heart screams for him to stay, yearns for his company. After what seems like ages, I nod. My head has never failed me before, so why start now?

The look on his face stabs my heart, but it's what I have to do. He grabs his luggage and walks out the door. I can't help but feel a part of my heart has left with him. It seems silly, considering we've only known each other for a few minutes, but it feels so right. I can't explain it.

My dear cousin looks triumphant as he sits back down. "I'm glad our compartment is now scum-free."

He shakes his head. "I can't believe he insulted your mum. I actually thought he seemed nice."

I stare longingly at the door, knowing I must seem stupid to him, but not really caring. "Yeah."

* * *

**Don't hate me just for this chapter. The next one will be better, I swear. review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter is really long. Hope you enjoy**

**I own nothing**

* * *

We separate from James once we reach the school. He heads off towards the carriages, and we head over to the half-giant waving at us.

He gives a large smile. "Oi, Albus, yeh look just like yer father. 'ow is 'arry?"

Albus scuffs the ground with his foot. "Fine," he mumbles.

Hagrid turns to me. "And, Rose, as lovely as yer mum. And jus' as smart, I suspect."

I smile at him. "I do believe so."

He nods. "Good, good." He turns to the crowd of anxious children. "Firs' years! Follow me!"

He leads us down a narrow path. We reach a bend, before stopping. There is a loud chorus of "oooooh".

Sprawling before us is a body of water black as the night. Just beyond that is a large castle that has been renovated since my parents have been here. It is alarmingly majestic, with smooth stones and large pillars. It is multiple stories high and very long. I think I will like it here.

Hagrid smiles, as if he knows what I am thinking. "Alrigh'. No more than four to a boat."

Albus and I climb into a boat to be followed by a dark-haired girl and Scorpius. I pointedly ignore him and turn to the girl as the boat lurches forward. "Hello. What is your name?"

She smiles as me, clearly pleased to have someone to talk to. "I'm Marissa. Marissa Harris."

"Heads down," Hagrid yells. We duck our heads as we pass under a curtain of ivy into a cave that seems to go straight under the castle, and continue through a long tunnel.

I stick out my hand. "Well, Marissa, I'm Rose Weasley. And this is my Cousin, Albus Potter."

She shakes my hand as Scorpius turns to me. "Rose, I know you're upset with me-"

"Obviously." I look over to see that Marissa and Albus are deep in conversation.

"-but please give me another chance. I am nothing like my father."

I sigh and look at him. "So I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that you spoke so rudely of my family?"

He shakes his head. "No, of course not. I just want another chance to prove myself to you. I only said what I said because that's what I've heard all my life. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear."

I hesitate slightly before giving in. "Okay, but if one wrong thing comes from your mouth, our friendship is over."

Scorpius breaks into a smile as the boat stops. We have reached the other side. As we get out, he says, "Thank-you. I have a feeling that this is going to be a great semester."

Hagrid knocks on a large stone door. It opens to display a man with brown hair and a medium build.

"Aye, Professor Longbottom, The firs' years." His eyes carry an amused twinkle.

Neville smiles. "Thanks, Hagrid. I'll take it from here." He waves us into the entrance hall. It is quite large, with stone staircase. Many voices are carried throughout the large room as He leads us to an empty chamber.

He grins at all of us, as if he is remembering his first year. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom.

"Now, all of you must be hungry, but before we begin the start-of-term banquet, you will be sorted into your proper houses. The houses will be like your family, annoying siblings included." This earns laughter from all of us. "You will do everything with you houses; eat, sleep, attend classes, you name it.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house had produced some of the best wizards there are. You can earn points for your house from your triumphs, but any bad things done can also deduct points. The house with the most points as the end of the year will earn the house cup.

"Now, I must step out for a moment, but I will return shortly." He exits through the door, and I turn to my friends.

"So, what houses do you hope to be in?" I say to Scorpius and Marissa.

"Well," Marissa say, "My parents aren't wizards, so I'm new to all this."

"Gryffindor. You must be in Gryffindor," Albus insists. I see that look in his eyes, and stifle a giggle. He obviously has a crush on her already.

"And my father will kill me if I'm not in Slytherin. But I'm not sure that's where I want to be." He gives me the same sad smile that he always does when he speaks of his father. I feel bad for him.

"Well, if you don't want to be in Slytherin, where do you want to go?" I ask him.

He shrugs but his smile turns goofy. "I don't know. Maybe Gryffindor. I heard the people there are supposed to be nice."

Albus makes a sound of approval. "Good. Maybe you aren't a git."

I shriek, "Albus!"

Scorpius just shakes his head as Professor Longbottom returns. "Form a line and follow me." He leads them to a set of double door and into the great hall.

It is as grand as Mum and Dad described. It is huge with four long tables, one for each house, I presume. The ceiling looks as if it is simply not there, but I know that is just magic. There are ghosts lingering amongst the students, but am I prepared for that, so I'm not too shocked. There is another table at the front for the headmasters. We come to a halt in front of it, so that we face the other students.

Neville places a Wizard's hat on top of a stool, silently. It is dirty and frayed and disgusting-looking. So I am taking aback when a rip near the brim opens up and begins to sing:

_Oh, our past has been quite shaky_

_With wizards tried and true_

_But place me there upon your head_

_And see what I can do for you._

_The time once again has come_

_To put you where you belong_

_So that is the reason I am singing_

_This wonderful, merry song._

_You might belong in Ravenclaw_

_Where they are witty and smart_

_Or maybe Gryffindor is for you_

_If you are brave at heart_

_Slytherin may be more suiting_

_Where cunning is treated best_

_But there's always good old Hufflepuff_

_Where loyalty survives the test._

_So step forward! Put me on!_

_Don't be afraid my friends!_

_For I'm the sorting cap, you see._

_I'll be there 'til the end._

Applause thunders through the room as the sorting cap bowed to each of the four tables. I can see why my Dad didn't tell me about this. He would find my surprise quite funny.

"When I call you name, you will come up here and put on the hat," Neville says. "Abbot, Christine,"

A small blonde girl walks up to the stool, sits down and puts on the hat. It's quiet for a moment before yelling, "RAVENCLAW!"

The table to the right applauds and she sits down. One by one names are called. Finally, they get to someone I know.

"Harris, Marissa!"

She goes up and places the hat upon her head. Her face is determined as the hat yells, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left cheers and Marissa goes over there. Albus is beaming.

Not long after, the name "Malfoy, Scorpius," is called. He puts on the hat with shaking hands, and I'm certain he fighting a battle inside. He doesn't want to dishonor his father's wishes, but he also doesn't want to be in Slytherin.

It seems like forever before the sorting hat calls out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There is no cheering this time. The great hall is silent, for once. Scorpius sends me a grin, before sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Neville clears his throat before continuing on with "Melton, Amanda," who is proclaimed "HUFFLEPUFF".

A few names later, it's "Potter, Albus." He goes up and the hat isn't even on his head, before it yells, "GRYFFINDOR". The whole table cheers and claps and stomps their feet.

Several "HUFFLEPUFF", "GRYFFINDOR", "RAVENCLAW", and "SLYTHERIN" later, my name is called. "Weasley, Rose."

I walk up confidently and sit down on the stool. I place the hat on my head as multiple eyes blink up at me.

"Well, well, well. Smart. Very smart. You would excel in Ravenclaw," the hat whispers in my ear, but my heart is set on Gryffindor.

The hat takes note. "Ah, so you want to be in Gryffindor, I see. Well, you are brave as well. Are you certain? Okay, then."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellows and I smile, before going over to join my house. There is an empty seat beside Scorpius, so I take it. Marissa and Albus are across from us.

"Congratulations," I whisper in Scorpius' ear.

He smiles just as a skinny witch with gray hair stands up. Minerva McGonagall. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now, eat up." She sits back down and the tables fill with what seems like a million different foods.

Albus loads up his plates and promptly stuffs his face. I put some potatoes on my plate and laugh. "Nice, Al. Real nice."

He wrinkles up his nose and wipes his face. I don't think Marissa minds though. She smiles and says, "You have a little bit of food on your nose." Albus rushes to wipe it off.

Scorpius sighs. "I don't think they like me very much." He motions to the rest of the table.

I pat his hand. "Don't worry. The Sorting hat put you here, and it's never been wrong before."

* * *

**Did you like it? i had a lot of fun writing this. Review, pleeeeze!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was pointed out to me by a dear friend that since they are first years, they won't have any interest in romance. That is why I decide to Skip a few years. I hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Four Years later

Marissa slams her book shut with a loud thud, causing me to jump. We are in the Gryffindor common room studying for our O.W.L.'s. Ever since that boat ride to the castle as first years, she has been one of my three best friends, and my only friend who's a girl. "I am never going to pass my O.W.L.'s," she sighs.

I look up from my book to give her a reassuring smile. "You'll do fine, Rissa."

She snorts. "Easy for you to say. You're the smartest person in our year."

I'm flattered only slightly at the compliment. Even though learning comes naturally to me, I still have to study relentlessly if I want to get "outstanding" in all my O.W.L.'s. "Come on. What do you need help with?"

Marissa rubs her face with her hands, a nervous habit of hers. "Everything. The only thing I might do well in is potions." She groans.

"Well, let's start with History of Magic. That _is _your worst subject, after all." I begin to quiz her on the various witches and wizards of the past, just as Scorpius walks in.

"Hullo, girls." He pokes my ribs. He knows that is where I'm most ticklish.

I giggle before smacking his hand away. "Piss off, Scorpi. I'm trying to prepare Marissa for her O.W.L.'s."

He makes a face. "Ooh, so intimidating." He pokes my side once more.

I smack his arm. "I'm serious. If she doesn't study, she'll fail, and you know I want to get 'outstanding' in all of my subjects."

He throws his hands up in surrender. "Fine. But could you help me, as well. I'm afraid I'm in no better shape than poor Rissa here."

She sighs, angrily. "One more comment, and I swear-"

Scorpius sniggers. "Or else what? You couldn't hurt a fly."

Marissa just "Hurumphs". I turn to Scorpius. "Have you studied at all?"

He gives me a look. "No. You know how quidditch practices have been. If we want to remain in first place, we have to work hard. The Slytherin team is quite good this year." Turns out, Scorpius wasn't bluffing all those years ago when he said that he was good a quidditch. He's the seeker, and he's almost as good as my uncle Harry was. James is the best beater on the team. And even though I won't admit it, I know the only reason Albus made the team is because of who his father is. Poor boy. They have him as keeper, and he's not doing too well.

I give him a pointed look. "If you don't study, then how are you supposed to pass?"

He sighs in defeat. "Alright, alright. You win. I'll even pay attention in class."

I laugh, knowing how unlikely that is. He usually chatters to me under his breath, much to the professors' annoyance. He nods. "I promise, and have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Come to think of it, he's right. He's always been truthful to his word. "I believe you, but I'm holding you to it."

"That's the spirit," He cheers, only to be shushed by fellow students with their noses in schoolbooks. He lowers his voice to barely above a whisper. "Besides, we have a trip to Hogsmeade coming up this weekend."

Once again, he has proven himself to be smarter than he lets on. "That's right. I'm surprised you actually remembered something." I poke him. He is notorious amongst our circle of mates for his amazing forgetfulness.

He pokes my nose, something he knows I hate. "Awww, for a second there, I thought you were using sarcasm."

Marissa fake gags. "I am seriously going to barf."

I make a quizzical face. "Huh? You were feeling just fine a moment ago."

She pouts and crosses her arms. "I'm still single, and you guys have to go and get all romantic-"

"Romantic?!" I splutter, and I'm positive my voice has risen an octave.

"-yes, romantic, and it's truly sickening."

I am at a loss for words. "Scorpius and I… we're not… we don't feel-"

Scorpius rises from the table. "I should really be going. See you later, Rose. Bye, Marissa."

"Rose!" Msrissa shrieks once Scorpi is out of earshot. Several people shush her, and she gives them a not-so-nice hand gesture.

"What?" This girl seriously confuses me.

She gives me a look like I belong in St. Mundo's. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Did what? Marissa, I have no idea what you're so upset about."

She throws up her hands in exasperation. "You just broke that poor boy's heart, that's what you just did."

"Scorpius?" I broke his heart? How?

"Yes, Scorpius. I see the way he looks at you. He likes you, Rose, _like _likes you."

This is news to me. "No. That can't be true. He tells me everything."

She sighs. "Of course he hasn't. You never actually tell the person you like that yo like them. And don't pretend that you don't feel the same way."

I think back at all the years we have spent together. He's always been there for me, even when the situation wasn't so pretty. "I-I don't know. I've never really given thought to the matter."

She gives me a pointed look before gathering up her books. "Well, you should. I know a lovesick git when I see one, and boy, he's got it bad." She leaves me standing there to mull over this new revelation.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give this thing a chance. We'd skip that part of a relationship where you learn all about each other and jump right into the romance. It'd be just like being frineds, except you have extra benefits.

But, then again, if things don't work out, they could lose everything. Years and years of friendship, gone, just like that. So, all-in-all, was it worth the risk?

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

__**So, here's another chapter. I decide to do it from Scorpius' point of view to see his reaction from the previous chapter. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

I put my head in my hands, feeling tears beginning to spring up in my eyes. Rose's words shouldn't hurt as much as they do. How is she to know that I'm madly in love with her?

Still, I feel as if she deliberately friendzoned me. But she wouldn't do that . Not to me. Not to her best friend. She is far too kind. I've known that since I accidently called her mum a "mudblood". It was a truly horrid thing to say, and I'm fortunate that Rose's heart is big enough for fools like myself.

The door to the closet I am currently sitting in opens slowly. "Scorpius? Is that you?"

I recognize that voice. "Albus, Go away."

I know he's rolling his eyes. "You git. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you cry in the dark?"

"I'm not crying," I say stubbornly.

Albus sits next to me. "Rissa told me what Rose said.

Anger bubbles up inside me. "That's just grand."

He sends me a warning look. _Oh yeah. He likes Marissa. _"You know Rose didn't mean anything by it."

I nod. "I know. And I haven't got anyone to blame but myself, really. I need to tell her."

He turns away, so I can't see his face. "Scorpius, I like you. You're a good mate. But if you hurt her-" He shakes his head. "Just don't."

I bite back an angry retort. He's her cousin, after all. "Alright. This weekend, while we're at Hogsmeade, I'll tell her. No more secrets." I elbow Albus. "What about you?"

He looks shocked. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Don't pretend that you don't like Marissa."

He fidgets, uncomfortably. "Well, not _this _weekend, no."

"By Christmastime, then. That gives you a little over two months."

He hesitates a moment before relenting. "Alright. By Christmas."

I stand up and brush off the seat of my pants. Albus does the same. He opens the door to leave before turning back one last time. "Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and try not to snog Rose in front of me. I'd hate to have to punch you."

I chuckle and do something I know will bug him. I tilt my head sideways and say, "Hmm. Wonder what that'll be like? Snogging Rose? Bet it'll be good."

He makes this odd strangling sound. "I'll let that one go, since you plan to make her happy." Then, Albus is gone.

When I get back to the common room, Rose is gone. At least that's what I think until I look over to the fireplace and see her curled up in a soft chair beside it, book open in her lap and eyes closed. I smile to myself. She looks amazing when she sleeps, like an angel.

I contemplate for a moment whether or not I should wake her, but decide against it, settling in a chair beside hers instead. Hours and hours go by as I absentmindedly trace my finger along the arm of the chair and watch the angel beside me sleep.

Finally, once it's dark outside, I lightly shake her. "Rose."

She jerks awake. "The definition of Ehwaz is… Merlin's pants, I fell asleep."

I smile inwardly at the way she awoke. Personally, I loved the fact that she spouted off facts. "Rose, Come on. It's late. Even you need rest."

She yawns into the back of her hand. "But I need to study."

I chuckle silently. "Rose, come on. The O.W.L.'s are months away."

This was the wrong thing to say. She turns to me. "Yes, and if you keep telling yourself that, you'll be the poor git who crams the night before. No, start early and you're sure to pass."

I grab her shoulders. "Please. You'll feel much better in the morning. Besides, don't we have that test in defense against the dark arts tomorrow? You need your rest."

She puts her head in her hands. "Oh, no."

"What? What is it?"

"I barely studied!"

I cocked my head. "For how long?"

She shakes her head. "Only an hour and a half. I should have gotten at least two hours in."

I stifle a laugh. Only Rose Weasley would think that not studying for a full two hours a catastrophe. "Rose, You'll do fine. I've never known you to fail a test."

She sighs, a sign that I'm getting to her. "Fine. I'll go to bed. But if I fail, it's on your head."

I chuckle softly. "I'm willing to take the risk."

Rose lightly punches me on the arm, before shuffling away off to the girls' dormitories. I smile to myself. I love everything about her. The way she walks, the way she says my name, her brains, and, to a lesser extent, her beauty. She's perfect in nearly every single way. Now, all that's left is for me to do is to get the courage to ask her out.

* * *

**I know this is short, but I never really meant for it to be long. It was more of a between-the-chapters thing. Review!**


End file.
